castlevillezyngafandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Chest
The Cursed Chest Do you still remember that there were two treasure chests near Sonja’s house? The first one (near the dragon bone) is opened on the Sonja’s Booty Quests. The second (near the human skeleton) is opened in this quest. What’s inside this treasure chest? Only XP and money… Task 'On The Hunt ' “Before we set off, let’s gather some supplies. We’ll be moving a lot of rocks so come prepared.” *Craft 3 Iron Picks to break the lock. (Craft Iron Pick at the Workshop. Materials: 4 Wood Logs, 1 Iron Bar. Crafting Time: 18 hours) *Buy 1 Shovel to dig up treasure. This could get dirty – just the way I like it! (Buy 1 Shovel from the Decor tab in the Market) *Craft 1 Rope to haul the chest. This item can be crafted after you build a Workshop. Buy Crafting buildings in the Market. *Rewards: 4250 coins, 85 XP 'Curses!' “There are still a few things we need to do before finding my chest… like researching the curse that witch put on it!” *I still can’t find my key! Have 10 Animal Bones for skeleton key (Banish Beasties to gather Animal Bones) *Have 1 Tend Here Sign so Neighbors will take care of things while we’re gone (Buy from the Town tab of the Decor section in the Market) *Have 3 Eyes of Newt to give Alastair so he’ll lend a book on curses (Ask Friends for Eyes of Newt) *Rewards: 2500 coins, 50 XP 'Get Lucky' “There’s something strange about this curse. Let’s gather all the luck we can before we go near that chest!” *Feed 20 hungry Chickens belonging to Neighbors. Their wishbones are supposed to be lucky! (Visit Neighbors and feed their Chickens when they are hungry. Grooming won’t do.) *Place 3 Clover Patches. Maybe we’ll find a lucky 4-leaf one! (Buy from the Plants tab of the Nature section in the Market) *Have 1 Wishing Well to wish for luck. (market-> Decor. Or Craft-> Studio if you own a Clockmaker) *Rewards: 4250 coins, 85 XP 'Neighborly Luck' “Alastair’s book says that goodwill brings luck. Let’s get neighborly so we can break the curse on my chest!” *Build up goodwill: Have 4 Neighbors (Click the Add Neighbor button to add more Neighbors) *Perform 15 Actions in Neighboring Kingdoms (Perform actions in Neighboring Kingdoms) *Attain 100 Reputation (Visit Neighbors and do activities in the Kingdom to earn Reputation) *Rewards: 2500 coins, 50 XP 'Charmed' “I’d feel a lot better if we had some charms to bring us luck when we open that cursed chest.” *Harvest 15 Cabbages to feed the rabbits. Lots of lucky little feet – better when attached! (Plant Cabbage in empty Farm Plots and harvest it when it’s ready) *Have 15000 Coins. One of them is bound to be lucky! (Tax houses and Royal Buildings for Coins) *Buy 1 new Hat from the Market. Pick a lucky one! (Buy from the Hat tab of the Clothes section of the Market) *Rewards: 2500 coins, 50 XP 'Finders Keepers' “Well, we’re not getting any luckier just standing here. Look for my cursed Treasure Chest!” *Explore to find Sonja’s Treasure Chest. A skeleton is guarding it from Beasties (Click in the Gloom to explore) *Have 10 Wooden Clubs, just in case the Beasties show up! (Craft Wood Club at the Workshop. Materials: 5 Wood Logs, 1 Alchemist Powder. Crafting Time: 10 minutes) *Have 6 Spyglasses to search for the chest (Ask Friends for Spyglasses) *Rewards: 4250 coins, 85 XP 'Fear Not' “As if the Gloom weren’t bad enough, we’ve got a curse to deal with. Even Alastair would be nervous!” *Have 8 Whetstones to sharpen Sonja’s sword. You never know when Beasties might turn up! (Ask Friends for Whetstones) *Beat up a Neighbor’s tree to psych yourself up to face the curse. Chop 15 times (Chop trees in neighboring Kingdoms) *Have 15 Bubbly Grogs to help Sonja face her fear (Craft Bubbly Grog at the Kitchen Materials: 5 Pails of Water, 5 Ogre Belch. Crafting time: 15 minutes) *Rewards: 4250 coins, 85 XP 'Good Luck' “Alright, I’ve got a couple more ideas to get us some luck. But then we’re going to OPEN that chest!” *Get lucky! Have 2 Horseshoes to thwart the curse (Horseshoes require a Workshop, Blacksmith and a Quarry to craft. Materials: 1 Iron Bar, 1 Hammer. Crafting Tme: 12 hours) *Have 8 Fairy Wings. They might have some lucky dust on them (Ask Friends for Fairy Wings) *Ok, ready? Unlock that chest! (Have the Horseshoes and Fairy Wings first, then click Sonja’s Cursed Chest to open it) *Rewards: 5250 coins 105 XP 'Curse Proof' "Looks like we’ll have to be clever if we want to open that chest. Surely we can outwit this witch!" *Gotta get out of here and think. Visit 8 different Neighbors and help their Kingdoms (Visit 8 Neighbors and perform 5 tasks in each of their Kingdoms) *Get 2 Thief Cloaks. Maybe we can trick the curse by looking like Beasties! (Get Thief Cloaks from banishing Thieves, or you can request them from friends) *Cross your fingers and open the Cursed Chest! (Click Sonja’s Cursed Chest to open it) *Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP 'Crystal Clear' “The witch’s curse must be powered by GLOOM! We’re in luck – dispelling that foul fog is your specialty!” *Crystals might defeat this curse. Get 3 Crystal Shards (Collect Crystal Shards by banishing Beasties or ask from friends or get from friend’s Castleville feed) *Craft 2 Exploration Crystals to dispel the Gloom curse (This item can be crafted after you build a Workshop. Buy Crafting buildings in the Market) *Did you break the curse? Open the chest to find out! (Have the 2 Crystals then click the chest to open it) *Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP Category:Sonja Category:The Cursed Chest